The World she never knew
by Kawaii-Makoto
Summary: HPSM fanfic Usagi says that she doesn't feel safe because Sailor Tin Nyanko attacked her and tried to get her starseed for Galaxia. Setsuna decides that Usagi would be safest in the Wizarding world.
1. chapter 1

"Am I not good enough?" asked a tall, handsome young man with sparkling blue eyes. His black hair fell into his eyes, it was soaking wet. It was raining.

Usagi, sixteen year old girl with beautiful blonde hair put up in the oddest style which some people liked to call "Odangos" and bright blue eyes stared back at the young man.

'What does Seiya mean?' thought Usagi.

"Am I not good enough?" asked Seiya yet again. Before Usagi could say another word she heard her name being whispered.

"Usagi." whispered a girl with long black hair. Usagi looked up at the mention of her name. She saw four new arrivals. Her best friends Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako had come onto the roof top. Usagi immediately stood up and ran to the person that was nearest to her, Rei.

'She's soaking wet!' thought Rei. 'How long has she been out here?' Minako ran over to Seiya.

"What happened?" asked Minako. But Seiya just turned around and began to walk away. Makoto ran over to him and grabbed his arm.

"Tell us what happened!" Seiya tore his arm away from Makoto.

"Nothing." whispered Seiya as he began to walk away. But before he vanished down the stairs he took his coat off and tossed it over to Rei. "She's soaking wet. Put that around her." and then he finally vanished from sight. Rei placed the jacket around Usagi's shoulders.

"Let's take her to the outers house." said Ami. When they reached the outers' house they knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Hotaru opened the door.

"Hi!" she greeted cheerfully. Haruka and Michiru appeared behind Hotaru.

"Come on in." said Michiru. Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako walked in and they all sat down in the living room where Setsuna was watching a TV show about fashion designers. When she saw them she switched the TV off.

Haruka saw that Usagi was soaked through and shivering. She quickly rushed to her side and asked:

"What is it?" Usagi explained everything. She explained how she went up to the roof. She explained about Tin Nyanko and star fighter but she didn't explain what Seiya had said to her. She had no idea what he meant anyways. When she finished she whispered:

"I don't feel safe here." and she pulled Seiya's jacket tighter around her. All the senshi were hurt by this. Were they not good protectors? Had they not risked their lives for Usagi many, many times? But no one was hurt as deeply as Haruka.

"I wish there was another way we could help you." whispered Haruka.

"There is." stated Setsuna.

"What?" asked the whole senshi.

"Yes. There is a world that is hidden within this world." said Setsuna. The senshi looked baffled.

"What do you mean?" asked Ami.

"There is a world that might seem like a fantasy world. It's full of witches and wizards and all sorts of things that you would just read about in books. There we would be considered muggles even though we use magical powers." said Setsuna.

"What's a muggle?" asked Minako.

"A person with no magic powers." said Setsuna.

"But we have magic powers!" insisted Makoto.

"But we didn't learn them they just came to us and we don't make potions or cast spells." explained Setsuna.

"How is it hidden from us?" inquired Rei.

"They don't want us to see it so we don't. They hide it from us." answered Setsuna. "I figure that if the people of this world can hide their magical powers so well they can hide Usagi." Setsuna bit her lip, she still looked a little unsure. "But I still don't think she would be completely hidden so I was thinking that we should hide Usagi in time." stated Setsuna.

"In time?" asked Hotaru.

"Send her back through time about 20 years. She would go to a school called Hogwarts. There she would learn magic and I'm fairly sure that Galaxia would not check back through time." said Setsuna.

"How do you know this school would be safe for Usagi?" asked Michiru.

"I know the current headmaster. He's a very nice man he would keep watch over her. Do you think it's a good idea?" asked Setsuna. The senshi all nodded in agreement. Then Setsuna turned to Usagi and asked:

"What do you think? Would you be willing to go through with it?" Usagi took a minute to think about it then she whispered

"Yes."


	2. chapter 2

**Thanks for your reviews!**

By about 1:30 AM Setsuna had gotten everything ready for Usagi. Since Usagi had been waiting for about 6 hours for Setsuna to get everything ready she had fallen asleep. So had the inner senshi and Hotaru. Haruka and Michiru were wide awake helping Setsuna with everything they could. Setsuna showed them a place called Diagon Alley and she gave them a list of things to buy for Usagi. They got everything for her. Her books, her robes. Everything. They even got her some pumpkin juice for when she woke-up. When it was time for Usagi to wake-up Michiru lightly shook her awake.

"Usagi." she whispered. "Wake-up." Usagi slowly opened her eyes.

"What time is it?" asked Usagi drearily.

"1:30 AM." answered Haruka. As Usagi woke-up so did everyone else. "Here change into these." said Haruka tossing Usagi her robes.

"OK" whispered Usagi while walking over to the bathroom to change.

"I'm coming with her." demanded Haruka. Setsuna sighed,

"How many times do I have to tell you! We need all the help we can get here!"

"She needs help over in that strange world too! I'm going with her!" protested Haruka.

"Luna is going with her!" stated Setsuna. "She'll be her pet at school. We can trust Luna!" Haruka opened her mouth to speak several times but it seemed that she was at a loss for words. Luna jumped up on to Setsuna's shoulder.

"I'll take good care of her." said Luna.

"Take good care of who?" asked Usagi walking out of the door.

"You."

"Your coming with me?" asked Usagi. Luna nodded. "Thank goodness! I thought I was going to have to go all by myself!" Usagi reached down and picked up Luna.

"Usagi you better say bye to everyone." said Setsuna. "We need to leave before it gets light outside. I'm sorry to say that if you went to say goodbye to your family they wouldn't know who you are. I've had to modify there memories. As far as they know you never existed. But don't worry. When you come back they'll remember you." Usagi nodded and turned to everyone to give them a hug. Everyone said goodbye to Usagi in their own way.

"You know, while you're there you should meet lots of hot guys!" giggled Minako. "Maybe even go out on a date with one of them! I'm sure Mamoru won't mind!" The senshi had not yet found out that Mamoru's plane had crashed. They thought he was still alive. Usagi giggled.

"Don't get in too much trouble Odango atama!" scolded Rei giving Usagi a hug. Usagi smiled and nodded as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Make sure you learn a lot." said Ami smiling at Usagi. Usagi just nodded again.

"I made you some food!" said Makoto handing Usagi a small box. "Don't eat it all in one place!" said Makoto patting Usagi on the back.

"I'll miss you Usagi!" whimpered Hotaru who had started to cry. Usagi gave Hotaru a hug.

"You really should listen to Rei and stay out of trouble." warned Michiru giggling and giving Usagi a hug.

"It'll be alright." assured Haruka wiping a few of Usagi's tears off her face. "Just stay strong." Usagi hugged Haruka. Usagi began to walk over to Setsuna.

"Oh don't worry Usagi. I'll be visiting you all the time. You don't need to say goodbye to me." said Setsuna through a few giggles. Luna jumped on Usagi's shoulder. Usagi grabbed her bag and said:

"Good bye everyone." and she began to vanish. As Usagi was disappearing before their eyes they all noticed one thing she was still holding Seiya's jacket.

"Here we are." said Sailor Pluto standing in front of the time gates. "Now before we go I have to explain a few things to you. First of all I'm making you a year younger." said Pluto.

"What! Why?" asked Usagi.

"Just to throw Galaxia off. She thinks your 16 years old. If by any slim chance she gets a hold of the Hogwarts records she will look for a 16 year. But you will be 15." explained Pluto.

"Can't I just pretend to be 15?" asked Usagi.

"You can't fool the magic they use there." said Pluto. Usagi nodded. "Second of all give me your broach." Usagi gave Setsuna a strange look but none the less handed Pluto her broach. Pluto tapped it with her time staff and it turned into a wand.

"Here." said Pluto. "You'll use it to practice magic." Usagi took the wand and put it in her pocket. "Have it with you at all times!" Usagi nodded. "Third of all there will be no electricity there."

"What? NO TV!" yelled Usagi. Pluto winced as Usagi's loud yells echoed through the empty passage way to the time gates.

"Don't worry about that. You'll be plenty occupied. You won't need TV." said Pluto. "Fourth. You'll need to be able to speak English." Pluto pulled a wand out of no where pointed it at Usagi and said:

"Englisio."

"What was that supposed to do?" asked Usagi but after a few seconds she realized she was speaking English.

"Well let's get going then." said Pluto stepping through the time gates. Usagi followed. When Pluto had stepped back through the time gates she was Setsuna again. She was wearing forest green robes. They appeared to be in an office of some sort. Setsuna turned to a man with an extremely long beard and half moon spectacles.

"Ah Setsuna so nice to see you." said the man.

"It's nice to see you too Dumbledore." said Setsuna.


	3. chapter 3

**A question was asked earlier in a review about if they were traveling back through time does that mean that Harry, Ron ect. won't be there. They won't be there. It is back when Harry's father and his friends went to Hogwarts.**

"This must be the girl you would like me to take in as a student." stated Dumbledore. Setsuna nodded. Dumbledore walked over to Usagi and held out his hand. "Hello my name is Dumbledore." Usagi smiled a little at him and shook his hand.

"I'm Usagi." Dumbledore nodded at her and then turned to Setsuna.

"You know we don't normally except students in the middle of the year." reminded Dumbledore.

"What! It's not the middle of the year! It's only November!" said Setsuna sounding a little outraged. Was Dumbledore refusing to give Usagi a place at Hogwarts? Dumbledore laughed a little.

"I'm just teasing you Setsuna. I'm honored that you have decided Hogwarts would be a fit place for you to hide your princess. I'm also grateful that you took the vacant job! I've had to teach the children for 2 months! I love children but I'm not cut out for teaching anymore!" said Dumbledore. Setsuna smiled.

"I'm happy to take the job." said Setsuna. "Anyways . . . Where are we?" asked Setsuna.

"We are in the room of requirement." answered Dumbledore. Setsuna looked around. There were shelves and shelves of books that said things like: 'Quick Quidditch' and 'Learn how to unfog the future in five simple steps!!!!!' and in the corner there was a small bed. Next to the bed was a clock. "I thought that Usagi might require to learn more about our world. I also thought she might need somewhere to sleep until she is sorted this evening." said Dumbledore. "Speaking of sleeping it's almost 3:00 AM! I should go get some sleep!" exclaimed Dumbledore. "Goodnight!" he walked out the door.

"I better go to." said Setsuna. "But before I go I have to do one more thing."

"What?" asked Usagi.

"Make you one year younger." Setsuna summoned her time staff and swished it over Usagi's head. Small sparkles emitted from the end. When the sparkles touched Usagi she shrunk about an inch and her hair was a little shorter now but that was it. "Now you are 15. You will be in your 5th year of school here. It's going to be a difficult year since you have to take O.W.L.S. but I know you'll do fine." said Setsuna warmly. "You better read a few of these books they'll come in handy. People will think you're crazy if you don't know what quidditch is." said Setsuna taking 'Quick Quidditch' off the shelf and handing it to Usagi. "Here you are. I'll see you later. I have to get ready for my new job."

"What's your new job?" asked Usagi.

"I'm the new divination teacher." answered Setsuna.

"Huh?" asked Usagi.

"You'll find out if you read that book." said Setsuna pointing to 'Unfogging the future in 5 simple steps!!!!!' "Goodnight." said Setsuna walking out the door. Usagi began to read 'Quick Quidditch' she found it very interesting infact she found all of the books she read interesting!!!! For the first time in her life she actually stayed up all night reading! It was about 11:00 AM when Usagi realized that she was very hungry! She put down her book, '1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi' and walked out the door. As she was walking down the halls she noticed a few strange things. The people in the paintings were moving! Some of them talked to her! It almost gave her a heart attack.

"Where could Setsuna be!!!!" said Usagi with an exasperated sigh. The question was answered almost immediately when she heard Setsuna's voice from somewhere above her. She saw a ladder that lead up somewhere. She didn't know what the room was but she knew she could hear Setsuna's voice so she walked up the ladder into a small opening in the ceiling.

She walked into a room with quite a few tables that had what looked like bean bag chairs sitting around them. There were people sitting in the bean bag chairs. They were all about Usagi's age. They were all staring at her and in the corner of the room Usagi saw Setsuna. She rushed over to Setsuna, painfully aware that everyone was looking at her and said:

"Ummm Setsuna... I'm hungry." Setsuna let out a laugh.

"You interrupted me in the middle of class because you were hungry?" asked Setsuna giggling a little. The people who had heard this laughed a little too. Usagi blushed a little and nodded. "Does anyone know the way to the kitchens?" asked Setsuna no one raised their hand. "You won't get in trouble!" said Setsuna. Still no one raised their hand. "Fine! I know who knows their way to the kitchen! Mr. Snape! I saw you walking through the kitchen door this morning! Take Usagi to the kitchens!" "I don't want to take this girl to the kitchens!" said a voice that sounded rather cruel. Usagi looked around but she could not see who the voice belonged to. "I will take points from Slytherin if you don't." said Setsuna calmly. A lanky 15 year old boy with greasy shoulder length black hair and a long crooked nose grudgingly stood up.

"Usagi this is Severus Snape." Usagi smiled at Severus but he didn't smile back he just glared. "Well off you go! Take Usagi to the kitchens." Severus walked down the ladder and Usagi followed.


	4. chapter 4

"So... Do you have any brothers and sisters?" asked Usagi trying to make conversation.

"It's none of your business." grunted Severus. Usagi was a little shocked.

'Did I say something wrong?' thought Usagi.

"Who's your favorite teacher?" asked Usagi.

"I don't have one." answered Severus.

"What's your favorite subject?" asked Usagi. Severus' lips formed a twisted grin. It wasn't a grin of happiness it was an almost evil grin. It sort of scared Usagi.

"Defense against the Dark arts." said Severus slowly.

"So you like Defense against the dark arts?" asked Usagi.

"I like the dark arts." said Severus still grinning. Usagi decided to remain silent until they reached the kitchens . . . Wherever they were. They had been walking around for about 10 uncomfortable minutes when they came to a painting of a bowl of fruit. Severus reached up and tickled the pear. Usagi thought this was a very,very strange thing to do. What was even more strange was the pear began to giggle then it turn into a big green door handle!

"There!" said Severus turning around and walking out of sight.

'Strange guy.' thought Usagi turning the door handle. When she walked in she was at a loss for words. There was about a hundred elf-like creatures walking around the kitchen. Usagi immediately recognized them from a book she had read as house elves. They were all wearing a tea towel stamped with the Hogwarts crest. They all bowed and curtsied and asked things like:

"Would Miss like some tea?" or "Would miss like to sit down?" Usagi took a seat and about a dozen house elves brought her food. Usagi had about 3 sandwiches, a bowl of spaghetti, 3 pieces of cake and a butterbeer. When Usagi had finished Usagi thanked the elves and walked out the kitchen door. Usagi began to look for the room she had been in before but she couldn't fond it.

"Where is it!" said Usagi who was now very frustrated. Usagi walked around for twenty more minutes until she ran into Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore!" said Usagi. "Where is the room with all my stuff in it?" asked Usagi.

"Ahh you're talking about the room of requirement!" said Dumbledore. "Come with me."

"OK." said Usagi. As they were walking along Dumbledore said.

"I ran into your cat you know." Usagi tilted her head.

"Really?" asked Usagi.

"Yes. She's a lovely cat. She seems quite content here." said Dumbledore. Usagi smiled.

"That's good." said Usagi.

"Well here we are said Dumbledore. "Now just stand right there and think what you want to find." Usagi nodded and stood in front of it.

"I want to be in the room I was when I first came here.' thought Usagi. A door appeared and she opened it. It was the room that she came to last night.

"Thank you!"

"I best be going." said Dumbledore. "Setsuna will be back to take you to the great hall to be sorted at about 6:30." and with that he walked out the door. It was just then that Usagi realized how tired she was. She had just stayed up all night reading and now she was tired. She laid down on the bed and fell asleep. She only woke-up when Setsuna called out:

"Get up! It's time for you to be sorted into your house!!!" Usagi slowly stood up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Come on!" said Setsuna pulling Usagi out the door. "We're going to be late!"


	5. chapter 5

Setsuna rushed down the halls Usagi at her heels.  
  
"What exactly are we doing?" asked Usagi.  
  
"I'm taking you to be sorted!" said Setsuna.  
  
"Sorted in to what?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Into a house!" answered Setsuna. "Your house is where you go to be with other people who are like you. You will share a room with girls from your house. When you are not in class you will spend most of your time in your house common room." explained Setsuna.  
  
"Ok." said Usagi as they reached a set of huge wooden doors.  
  
"Ready?" asked Setsuna. Usagi nodded. Setsuna pushed the doors open.  
  
"Wow! whispered Usagi looking into the room that was lit by hundreds of candles.  
  
"This is the great hall." said Setsuna. As Usagi walked in she became aware that everyone was looking at her. She nervously looked around. There were hundreds of kids seated at 4 long tables and there was one table at the front where a few adults sat. What really amazed Usagi about this huge room was that the ceiling looked like the sky outside.  
  
"Ah here they are." said Dumbledore standing up. "If I could have your attention please. This is a new student at Hogwarts. Her name is Usagi Tsukino. She will be in 5th year. Due to special circumstances she was allowed in this school in the middle of the year. Miss Tsukino if you will please come to the front you will be sorted into your house." Usagi nervously began to walk up to the front. She almost tripped a few times, her legs weren't working very well. They just didn't want to seem to move very much. When she finally reached the front Setsuna went over to the staff table and took a seat next to a woman wearing dark green robes with her hair tied up in a bun. Now Usagi felt really alone up infront of everyone.  
  
"Please sit." said Dumbledore placing a stool infront of her. Usagi sat down on the stool. Dumbledore placed a hat over Usagi's head.  
  
"Hmmmmmm." said a voice echoing in her mind. Usagi jumped when she heard it. "You would fit in with Hufflepuff nicely." said the voice. "Although you are very brave." said the voice "You've risked your life quite a few times for your loved ones. You would do well in Gryffindor. Tough decision." said the voice.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Usagi.  
  
"I am the sorting hat. I determine which house you will be in." said the hat. "Now please let me concentrate. You aren't an easy one to place. Hmmm....... You certainly have the personality for Hufflepuff but your actions say otherwise. You are a confusing one. Let me take a minute to think about this." said the hat. A few seconds later the hat said. "I have come to a decision. I hope it's the right one."  
  
'Me too.' thought Usagi.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Yelled the hat. Usagi heard applause. The hat was lifted off her head. Usagi turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"Now what do I do?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Go to that table over there." said Dumbledore pointing to one of the tables.  
  
"OK." said Usagi walking over to the table. Usagi sat down by a girl with red hair and bright green eyes.  
  
"That's all for now." said Dumbledore. "You may resume your dinner." and so they did.  
  
For a few minutes no one talked to Usagi. She sat silently eating some chicken until she heard the girl next to her speak to her.  
  
"Hi." said the girl pushing some of her red hair out of her green eyes. "My name is Lily Evans." she said kindly.  
  
"Hi. Nice to meet you." said Usagi. "What year are you in?" asked Usagi.  
  
"5th." answered Lily smiling.  
  
"Me too!" said Usagi excitedly.  
  
"I'm in 5th year too." said a voice from behind them. "All right Evans?" Usagi turned around to see 4 boys. The first one (The one who had spoken to them) had jet black hair that was extremely messy. The second one was gorgeous! He had dark hair and a handsome face. The third one was short and a little chubby. He didn't really seem to fit in with the other boys. The fourth one looked like he fit in better with the other two boys but he was looking rather tired. He had a badge pinned to the front of his robes that said: 'Prefect'  
  
"Leave me alone, Potter!" said Lily coldly. The boy with messy black hair grinned.  
  
"You know you can just call me James." he said coolly. "Anyways I didn't come here to talk to you." said James. "I came to talk to the new girl."  
  
"I don't know why she would want to talk to YOU but here she is." said Lily gesturing to Usagi.  
  
"Hi." said James ruffling his hair with his right hand.  
  
"Hi." said Usagi.  
  
"I'm James Potter. This is Sir-"  
  
"We can introduce ourselves." said the gorgeous boy with dark hair. "My name is Sirius Black." Usagi blushed and nervously waved to him.  
  
'He is so handsome!' thought Usagi.  
  
'I'm Reamus Lupin." said the boy that looked tired. Usagi nodded at him.  
  
"I'm Peter Pettigrew." said the short and chubby one.  
  
"Hi. I'm Usagi."  
  
"Are you foreign?" asked Reamus.  
  
"Yes. I'm Japanese." said Usagi. Before anything else could be said a boy with a badge pinned to his robes that said 'Head Boy' came over to them.  
  
"Hello." he said.  
  
"Hi." said Usagi.  
  
"I'm the head boy, Ben Garin. Dumbledore has told me to find someone to show you around. Reamus since your a prefect I am going to ask you. Are you willing to do it?" asked Ben.  
  
"Of course he is. We'll all show Usagi around." said James pointing to the three boys standing next to him.  
  
"Good. I'll be seeing you then." said Ben as he walked away.  
  
"Well I guess we'll be showing you around." said James. 


	6. chapter 6

Wow! I havn't updated this in a loooooong time _ Sorry about that. I hope everyone hasn't lost interest in it. Well anyways here is chapter 6:  
  
"I guess you will." said Usagi.  
  
"We should probably get a move on now before the hall is mobbed with annoying 1st years." said Sirius  
  
"You were once an annoying 1st year." said Reamus.  
  
"No I wasn't." lied Sirius giving a little girn. Usagi giggled.  
  
"I guess we better go then." said James.  
  
"I'm coming with you too." said Lily. "I don't want Usagi to think that everyone in this school is uncivilised like you, James!"  
  
"Fine." said James ruffling his hair with his hand again. "Let's go." as they began to walk off they heard someone yell: "Lily! Lily!" Lily abruptly turned around to see who was calling her name. It was a tall girl with curly brown hair.  
  
"What is it, Kate?" asked Lily.  
  
"It's....it's..." began Kate trying to catch her breath. Apperantly she had ran the whole way. "It's Jannet! She fell off her broom stick from a really high distance while she was practicing Quidditch! We better hurry! Come on!" Lily looked back at Usagi and said:  
  
"I'm sorry but I really have to go!" Lily and Kate ran off.  
  
"Well let's go, Usagi." said James grabbing her wrist and begining to walk. Reamus,Sirius and Peter followed.  
  
James spent about 10 minutes telling Usagi how great he was at quidditch while Reamus read a book, Sirius walked closely behinde folding his arms and Peter agreeing with everything James said until they stopped because of a certin interuption.  
  
"Snivelus" said James looking down the hall to see Severus reading a book.  
  
'Snivelus?' thought Usagi looking at the boy. She then looked a little closer and realised that it was Severus Snape. Severus had obviously heard James because he reached into his robes to find his wand but James was faster.  
  
"Bledus!" Yelled James and purple sparks shot out of his wand strait and Severus. The purple sparks hit Severus right in the nose nocking him back into the wall. Severus clamped his hands over his face as his nose began to bleed. In doing so he dropped his wand.  
  
"Accio Wand!" yelled Sirius and Severus's wand came strait to him. Usagi gasped.  
  
"What are you doing?!" yelled Usagi.  
  
"Just teaching him his place in this school." said James grinning. Peter laughed and Reamus just burried his nose in a book.  
  
Severus ran over to Sirius and tried to get his wand back but Sirius threw it to James and when Severus ran over to get it from James , James threw it to Sirius.  
  
"GIVE IT BACK!" Yelled Severus.  
  
"Why should we?" asked Sirius as he threw it to James.  
  
"Just give it back to him." whispered Usagi who couldn't bare to see Severus picked on anymore. James, Sirius, Reamus and Peter looked at Usagi strangley. James looked at the wand then back Usagi who had a pleading look on her face.  
  
"Go catch it." said James throwing Severus's wand down the stairs. Severus hastily ran to get it. They walked to Gryffindor Tower in silence. When they got there Reamus said:  
  
"Fizzing Wizzbee" and the portrait hole opened. There wasn't anyone there. Probably because they left dinner early and everyone else was at dinner or had heard about the accident that had happened to Jannet. Reamus sat down on a squishy red arm chair and Usagi did the same. James ran up the stairs quickly then came down with a broomstick.  
  
"Well I've got to get to Quidditch Practice." said James trying to sound extremely important.  
  
"I'll come with you." said Sirius.  
  
"Ooooh! I want to come too!" said Peter.  
  
"Alright." said James. "Do you want to come,Usagi?" asked James.  
  
"No thanks." said Usagi.  
  
"Alright." said James as he, Sirius and Peter walked through the portrait hole leaving Usagi and Reamus alone. 


	7. chapter 7

Reamus sat very quietly just reading his book. All that could be heard was the ticking of the clock. Usagi found it very uneasy just sitting and not saying anything. Usagi always had to be talking. Silence made her very uncomfortable so she decided to say something that had been worrying her for the last few minutes. "Ummm..... uhhhh Reamus?" asked Usagi. Reamus looked up from his book. "Yes?" he asked. Usagi bit her lip nervously then asked: "I was just uhhhh wondering why were Sirius and James picking on Severus? He seems nice why did they hurt him?" Reamus let out a small laugh. "Usagi, he is not nice." said Reamus placing his bookmark in his book and then closing it. "Now I myself am tolerant with some of the Slytherins but not him. He is just...... Not a good person. That is the only way to put it." "But did he really deserve THAT?" asked Usagi. She didn't understand why someone could be so mean without a good reason. "He tries to make everyone's life miserable. Except those in his house of course. You have to get him before he gets you Usagi. That's how he is." "But he wasn't mean to me!" said Usagi. "He'll get around to it Usagi. You should stay away from him. You should stay away from all the members of the slytherin house." warned Reamus. "Slytherins hate Gryfindors." "OK." said Usagi. She had tons of other questions she wanted to ask Reamus but he had already started reading his book again. The Senshi's spirits were at a all time low. With Usagi gone it was hard to be cheerful. No one could take Usagi's place. It was even more frustrating to not know how Usagi was getting along at her new location. She had only been gone for a day and Haruka was already freaking out. "What if she doesn't like it where she is?" asked Haruka. "What if the kids start making fun of her? What if she can't make any new friends there!? What if she-" "Calm down!" said Michiru placing a hand on Haruka's shoulder. "Usagi-chan. Will. Be. Fine." "But what if-" began Haruka but Michiru placed a finger over Haruka's lips and said: "I don't want to hear any more what if's! If she is in ANY sort of danger Setsuna will tell us!" Haruka nodded. "I guess your right." "Of course I'm right." said Michiru with a little giggle. "You think Usagi-chan is alright?" asked Makoto during a study session with Ami,Minako and Rei. "She'll be fine. I bet she's having a great time there. " said Minako but she didn't sound too sure of herself. "I wish we could have gone with her." said Ami. "Yeah me too but..... we need to stay here and protect earth." said Rei. "Well the earth is pretty safe as long as Galaxia doesn't get Usagi-chan's star seed, right?" asked Minako. "Well not necessarily." said Ami. The four senshi frowned. How long would it be until they could see Usagi again? At the Three light's apartment things weren't going very well. Yaten and Taiki didn't mind that much that Usagi was gone but Seiya was falling apart. "I should have been able to go with Odango!" said Seiya throwing his arms up in the air. "Seiya! Not even her own senshi were able to go with her. What makes you think you would be able to go?" asked Taiki. "I am not going to answer that!" said Seiya folding his arms and stubbornly looking the other way. Yaten and Taiki both rolled their eyes. "Just forget about her!" said Yaten. "I can't!". "Then atleast stop talking about her!" said Taiki. "Fine." said Seiya. It had been about 30 minutes since James,Sirius and Peter had left for Quidditch practice and and now the common room was swarming with students. No one had really been talking to Usagi though. Usagi decided that she should go find Setsuna. Usagi walked over to the portrait hole and turned the handle and stepped out into the hall. As soon as Usagi closed the door behind but before Usagi could even think of a place where setsuna would be she was standing right in front of her. "I was just going to look for you!" said Usagi. "I though you would so I decided to come and see how you were." "I miss everyone already." whined Usagi. "Isn't there any way I could talk to them?" "Not really." said Setsuna. Usagi frowned and hung her head. Setsuna sighed. "You know what?" "What?" asked Usagi. "You could write them all letters." said Setsuna. "Really?" asked Usagi excitedly. "You write them and I'll deliver them as soon as possible." said Setsuna. "That's great! Oh wait...... I don't have any paper or anything to write with." "Don't worry. There is plenty of things to write with in your trunk upstairs in your room." "Ok then. Well Thank you Setsuna! I'll go and write the letters right now!" said Usagi excitedly. Setsuna smiled. "Well I'll see you in the morning then." said Setsuna walking off. "Bye." Usagi yelled after Setsuna. Usagi watched Setsuna turn around the corner and then walked back to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Password." said the Fat Lady. "Ummmm I don't know it." said Usagi. "No password no entry!" "Please let me in!" Pleaded Usagi. "No!" "Fine!" said Usagi leaning against the wall. "I'll just wait for someone who does know the password. I mean how long could it take?"


	8. chapter 8

Sorry it has been a really long time since I updated but I havn't had a computer for 6 months. Sorry about how messy chapter 7 looks. I tried to fix it but nothing really worked. Anyways here is the next chapter

Usagi stood by the entrence to gryffindor common room for at least an hour. No one came by. She was begining to get worried. All she could do was sit there and be bored but eventually she got drowsy. She curled up in a corner and began to sleep. Her dreams weren't very kind to her. She had dreams of her senshi being chased by Galaxia. She dreamed that the sailor starlights died because they tried to save them but all dreams have to end. Usagi woke with a start and realized there was a small crowd gathered around her.

"Huh? What! What's going on?" asked a bleary eyed Usagi.

"You were thrashing and screaming in your sleep!" said a hufflepuff girl.

"I was having a bad dream." said Usagi.

"Out in the middle of the hall?" asked a Gryffindor boy.

"Well I got locked out of my common room and I couldn't remember the password." answered Usagi.

"Then why didn't you wait by the Gryffindor entrance and wait for someone to come let you in?" asked the Gryffindor boy.

"But I di-" Usagi stopped talking when she realized she was not in the same place she fell asleep in. "Oh... I could have sworn that I was at the Gryfindor entrance."

"Well you're not." said the Gryffindor boy. "I'll take you back to gryffindor common room." the boy held a hand out to Usagi and helped her stand up. They pushed through the small crowd that was gathered around Usagi and headed for the Gryffindor Common room.

"You are the new student aren't you?" asked the boy.

"Yeah! My name is Usagi Tsukino!"

"My name is Jacob Wilson." For the first time Usagi got a good look at him. He was no taller than Usagi. He had blonde hair that was cut just below his ears and he had green eyes. He wasn't good looking but he wasn't bad looking either.

When they reached the gryffindor door Jacob said the password and let himslef and Usagi through.

Usagi was swamped by four boys as soon as she got through the door. James,Reamus,Sirius and Peter.

"Where have you been?" asked James. James frowned when he saw Jacob standing behind her. "What were you doing with her?" asked James. Jacob glared at James.

"None of your buisness." said Jacob. "I can tell you one thing though. Where ever she went it was to get away from you.Just like the others."

"You little!" James ran at Jacob but before he could reach him Sirisu and Peter grabbed his arms to hold him back.

"It's not worth it." said Sirius. James glared at Jacob one last time then ran to the boys dormatory.Usagi walked over to Sirius and asked:

"Why does he care if I was with Jacob?" asked Usagi.

"Well... You see Jacob isn't very good looking but he's very popular with the girls. James and Jacob got along fine until one day in third year when James found Jacob kissing his girlfriend in one of the deserted halls here in Hogwarts. James asked them what they were doing and Jacob said 'She needed to get away from you so I offered to take her on walk but we ended up doing more than walking.' something like that.James exploded when he heard this. He attacked Jacob and gave him a awful black eye. Both Jacob and James were suspended for 3 days. When they got back James began dating another girl. Jacob did the same thing and ever since then every girl friend that James has had has been found kissing Jacob and he's had about 6 girlfriends since then."

"Oh that's terrible." said Usagi. "But why would he care if I was out there with Jacob?"

"Well either he just needed to pick a fight with Jacob or he likes you." said Sirius. "I don't blame him. You're very pretty"

Usagi blushed. "Thankyou. Should I go talk to him? I'll just tell him that Jacob was just helping find the way back to the Gryffindor common room."

"I'll go get him." said Reamus. "Girls aren't allowed in the boys dormatory."

"Alright." said usagi.

When James got down to the common room he sat on one of the couches and Usagi sat down next to him.

"I hope I didn't worry you. I just go lost in the halls. Jacob just showed me the way back.'

"I'm sorry I over reacted." said James "I just hate it when I see Jacob with girls like you. It reminds me of what he did to me."

"Girls like me?" asked Usagi. "What do you mean."

"Pretty,funny, energetic girls. They're usually the type of girls I like. All my girlfriendes have been like you. I would just hate to see you end up with someone like him."

"I won't." said Usagi. "He's not my type."

"Good. He's a bad person. Promise you won't talk to him."

"Why?"

"Just promise. Please. It's for your own good."

"Alright." said Usagi. "Just don't get into any fights with him."

"If you don't talk to him I won't fight with him."

"Alright then but if you do fight with him I can talk to him as much as I want."

"If it means you won't talk to him I won't even think of picking a fight." said James giving Usagi a kiss on the cheek and then sauntering away. Usagi touched the spot on her cheeks where he had just kissed her.

"I think it's pretty obvious that he likes you." said a voice from behind her. Usagi turned around to see that Sirius was talking to her.

"You think?" asked Usagi blushing. Sirius nodded.

"But he's going to have a lot of competition." Sirius smirked and walked up the stairs to the boys dormatory.

"This was not supposed to be this confusing!" thought Usagi.

"Usagi?" Usagi turned around to see Lily.

"Hi!" said Usagi. Lily smiled at Usagi.

"You should get to bed." said Lily. "If your first day of classes at Hogwarts is anything like my first day of classes at Hogwarts was tomoarrow is going to be a hard day." Usagi nodded and headed upstairs to the girls dormatory for some sleep.

Usually it is so easy for usagi to get to sleep but not this night. She kept on having bad dreams about her senshi being attacked.She just couldn't stand it. She got up and walked out of the dormatory down to the common room. The common room was pretty dimly lit, it was almost 3:00 in the morning after all but even though it was so late there was still someone sitting by the fire. Usagi walked over to the figure to see that it was Reamus.

"Hi Reamus." said Usagi taking a seat on the couch next to reamus. "Why are you up so late?"

"Thinking." answered Reamus.

"About what?"

"I was thinking that James and Sirius always get all the girls. I'm just the one who always sits around with his nose in a book. I don't want to be like that anymore though."

"Is there a girl you like?" asked Usagi. Reamus chuckled.

"You don't get it. The girl I like is sitting right there." Reamus pointed in Usagi's direction. Usagi looked behind her shoulder and said:

"There isn't anyone there." Reamus chuckled again.

"Oh! Uhhhh you mean me?" Reamus nodded.Usagi turned bright red.

"I'm not just going to sit here and let Sirius or James get you. I'm sorry if I seem to forward but I like you a lot. Tell me, why are you down here?

"I've been having bad dreams. I couldn't sleep."

"Just stay down here and watch the fire." said Reamus "You'll fall asleep in no time." Usagi nodded. She leaned her head against Reamus's shoulder and in no time she fell asleep and that's how Peter and James found the two that morning.


	9. chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews. Like I said before the more reviews I get the faster I'll update. So if you like this review it Even if you don't like it review and tell me what I'm doing wrong but don't be too harsh. Constructive critasism please

Seren Lunar Echo- Thanks! You're right I did spell Remus's name wrong.

"Remus!"

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Ramus as he fell off the couch. Remus looked up to see James and Peter,still in their pajamas , looking at him.

"What are you doing?" asked James

"Well I was sleeping." answered Remus while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"You just heppened to fall asleep on the couch next to Usagi?" asked James.

"What..." Remus looked around and saw that Usagi was infact on the couch next to him. How could he forget? He sat there for practically an hour just watching her sleep.

"Well?" asked James

"She couldn't sleep so she came down here and I talked to her a little." said Remus. James rolled his eyes. Peter coppied him.

"I'm, going upstairs." said James ruffling his hair a bit, half out of annoyance half just because he thought it looked cool. Remus got up and walked over to Usagi.

"Hey wake-up." said Remus shaking Usagi a bit.

"Five more minutes Mom..." said Usagi Lazily.

"Usagi I am not your mother." said Remus shaking Usagi a little more. Usagi's eyes shot open.

"What? Where am... oh right Hogwart." Usagi shook her head a little to try to wake herself up. She looked up at Remus and smilde. "Good morning Remus" Remus smiled back at Usagi.

"This is your first day at Hogwarts. You should get ready for class so you're not late." said Remus grinning at the sleepiy Usagi.

"Right!" said Usagi walking over to the stairs.

"If you hurry you can get some breakfast!" Remus after her.

"Breakfast!" said Usagi enthusiasticaly running up the stairs.

When Usagi finished getting dressed she walked downstairs to see Peter,Remus,James and Sirius waiting for her. She smiled at them and said good morning. The first things Usagi asked was "Where's the food?". The boys laughed. They took Usagi down to the great hall where she began eating breakfast. As Usagi was eating breakfast Setsuna walked over her and tapped her on her shoulder.

"Good Morning Setsuna." said Usagi. "What is it?"

"I have your shcedule, Usagi." said Setsuna handing Usagi a piece of parchment.

"Thanks!" said Usagi while taking a look at the shcedule. Usagi began to look confused. "Why am I in all 5th year classess? How am I supposed to know whats going on? I've never studied this stuff before."

"I know." said Setsuna "You'll have a tutor to help you with everything. Don't worry about it."

"Who's my tutor?" asked Usagi.

"Remus Lupin."

"Oh good." said Usagi looking back at Remus."It looks like I have herbology with the Hufflepuffs first."

"Well I'll see you when you have divination." said Setsuna patting Usagi on the head and then walking out the doors to set up for her first class.

Usagi walked over to the boys and showed them her shcedule.

"You have all the classess we do except for one." said Sirius."You have transfiguration with the slytherins." Sirius made a face. "Why?"

"I don't know. Is that bad?" asked Usagi.

"Yes. That's bad." said Peter.

"Why would you have only have one class with them? It doesn't make sence." said James

"Oh I see." said Remus taking hold of the shcedule.. "It's actually quite obvious."

"What?"

"Well all her classess are 5th year classess except for Transfiguration. That one os a 1st year class. Good luck with the slytherins Usagi." Said Remus handing the shcedule back to Usagi.

"Don't worry about it right now though." said Sirius. "Let's just go to herbology." Usagi nodded.

They headed off to herbology and the whole time Usagi was wondering what was so bad about the slytherins. A person was a person right? There is good inside of everyone no matter what house they're in.

When they got to herbology the teacher introduced Usagi to the class and then they began to tend to some plants that had been planted about 2 weeks ago. On the outside they almost looked like something that resembled a rose but if you touched them with your wand they opened up and showed it's inside.

Oddly enough it's inside was growing gold. when the flowers were fully grown all the gold would be extracted and given to the school. If a student tried to pick a flower to bring it outside of the green house the flower would emmidiatly die. So if you wanted to take a flower you'd have to take the whole pot that it was in and it was way to heavy to lift.

After herbology they had potions with ravenclaw, which was uneventful, and the history of magic with hufflepuff which just made Usagi sleep.After it was lunch. Two more classess and then her first day was over but the class she had been dreading was coming up. Transfiguration. Were the Slytherins really that bad.They were just first years right? What could they do?

Usagi looked at her shcedule again. This was the only class that didn't have two houses in it. It was only the slytherin house that went to this one, well slytherin 1st years and her...a gryffindor 5th year. She was going to feel so out of place. The boys showed her where the tranfiguration room was and then went to their next class. Usagi walked in and new that she was not going to like this class.

All these kids were staring at her. She was a lot older than all of them and yet all of they scared her so bad. Usagi took a seat in the back next to a girl with dark brown hair. The girl began to edge away from Usagi as soon as she sat down.

The teacher began to explain the lesson for that day when to slytherin 5th years walked in. Usagi saw that one of them was Severus but she didn't know who the other one was. He was tall with bright blonde hair and dreary gray eyes.

"You two are late." said the teacher. The teacher turned to the class and said: "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Snape are here on a punishment for the events which took place in the great hall last week." the class giggled.

The two boys had made dead birds fall out of thin air right on top of the gryffindor table during dinner.When the head master found out he knew exactly what to do. He decided that he was going to make them student teachers for 2 weeks in the 1st year slytherin transfiguration class and they were going to have to make up the class that they missed at 3:30 in the morning. They also had to do kitchen duty for an hour every day.

"Today we are going to turn this piece of parchment into a goblet." The teacher placed the pice of parchment on her desk, swished her wand and said:

"Gobelleto!" The piece of parchment swirled around then seemed to fold it self into the shape of a cup.The teacher smiled and picked up the goblet, which was made of bronze and said:

"You try."

Students frantically waved their wands trying to get it right and after a few tries most of them did. The first couple times they tried it would usually be just a paper goblett instead of a bronze one but in the end everyone but Usagi got it. The teacher sighed and said:

"Mr. Snape please help her. Mr. Malfoy will you please collect the other goblets and put them on my desk." The two young men nodded and the teacher walked over to her desk and began grading some tests from the previous class.

Usagi sat and her desk looking confused and terriffied. How do you make a piece of parcment blow up? Usagi had no idea but she did it. Severus walked over to her and told her to do it how she did it before.

"G-goblatto" said Usagi while waving her wand every which way.Usagi winced as the paper flew up in the air and hit her right between the eyes. Severus rolled his eyes.

"First of all you're saying it wrong and second of all you're waving your wand the wrong way." Severus grabbed Usagi's hand and said: "Swish like this" He went through the correct motions with Usagi and taught her how to pronounce it right. The next time she tried she created a perfect goblet.

"I got it right!" screeched Usagi."Thankyou Severus!" Usagi threw her arms around his neck. "Thankyou." Severus stood there for a few seconds before pushing Usagi away and saying:

"Get off! You're making your self look stupid."

Usagi blushed and let go, feeling more than a little embarassed.

"Sorry."


	10. chapter 10

Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them!

Usagi dragged herself out of Transfiguration feeling completely drained. She just felt so vaunerable around all of those Slytherins. It took all her energy just to keep a strait face. She really did feel like crying whenever the Slytherins gave her those hateful looks. Not all of them gave her hatefull looks... some of them just laughed at her, which was worse. Severus didn't do anything when he saw her. He didn't make any face of any kind. He was just... blank.

"Well it's better than being laughed at." whispered Usagi.

"Usagi!" Usagi looked up. Lily was standing in front of her.

"Hi."

"Are you alright?" asked Lily.

"Uhhhh... Yeah I just... It's nothing. don't worry about it." said Usagi putting on a smile.

"Alright then. Why don't we head back to the common room then." said Lily. "Come on tell me about your first day at Hogwarts."

"OK!" said Usagi Perking up. "My first clas was Herbology..." Usagi walked down the halls deep in conversation with Lily as Lucius Malfoy watched her very closely. Lucius turned to Severus, who was going through his bag, and said:

"I don't see it."

"See what?" asked Severus, not bothering to push the greesy hair that was hanging in his eyes out of the way.

"You let her touch you. In fact YOU touched HER. You hate being touched."

"Yes I do hate being touched." said Severus putting his bag on his back.

"You let her hug you."

"I pushed her away."

"Not before letting her hug you for a few seconds." said Lucius smirking.

"I was a little tired today, alright?"

"I think you like this girl."

"No! No way. I don't like anyone." said Severus raising his voice a little.

"Say... I see her walking around the halls with Potter a lot. Are you jealous of him?" asked Lucius, he still had that smirk on his face.

"I would only be jealous if he had something I wanted. Just shut up about that stupid girl!"

"Wow... Touchy." said Lucius

Usagi slumped down on the couch next to Lily.

"What a day! I havn't had a day this uhhh... wierd for a loooooong time." said Usagi.

"Oh you'll get used to it." said Lily laughing a little. "Do you have any homework?"

"Yeah," answered Usagi. "Remus is going to help me with it though. He's my tutor."

"You've mostly been hanging around with those four boys. Do you think that you're ummmmm" Lily paused as she tried to find the right word. "... atracted to any of them?" Usagi blushed. She looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was in ear shot of their conversation and when she saw no one was she said:

"I feel guilty saying this becuase I have a boyfriend but I think we might be broken up."

"Why" asked Lily/

"He wemt to University to study and I've called him on the phone an- Oh wait you don't know what a phone is I keep on forgetting Wizards don't have that stuff!"

"Well actually I'm not a full blown wozard I lived in the muggle world before I came here so I know what you're talking about."

"Oh! Ok. Well he doesn't call me. He doesn't send me letters! He hasn't contacted me in any way. It really upsets me."

"Forget about him!" said Lily with a wave of her hand.

"But we were meant to be together! It's destiny." Protested Usagi.

"If he can't find time for you he is not worth it!"

"I guess you're right. I guess since we're so far apart. Maybe it will be alright to forget for a while." Usagi hung her head. "Just for a little while."

"What were you going to say about the boys?" asked Lily trying to change the subject.

"Oh right. Well I think that Sirius is GORGEOUS and he always acts so cool and he always knows what to say! James is really funny and he is really nice!" Lily rolled her eyes when Usagi said that. "Remus is smart and sweet I like them all."

'What about Peter?"

"Peter... I can't really tell. He spends too much time trying to be like James and Sirius. I can't see his real personality."

"You'll get to know them better and you're intrest will die. Trust me. Anyone else you like?"

"Yeah... but I think this might upset you."

"Why would you say that?" asked Lily.

"He's in Slytherin House."

"What! NO! You cannot like anyoen from Slytherin house! They're all terrbile! You have GOT to stay away from them as much as possible."

"But wh-"

"No! You have to, Usagi! It's for your own good! It really is."

"I don't understand why it's so bad."

"I'm sorry that I'm telling you what to do but if you spend too much time with a Slytherin you're just going to end up getting hurt."

"Are you sure?" asked Usagi. Lily nodded. "I think I'm going to take a walk."

"Do you remember the password?" asked Lily.

"Fizzing Wizbee." said Usagi walking out of the common room and into the halls of Hogwarts.

This was bad. She knew deep, deep down Severus could be a good person. If she could just talk to him. She never did promise Lily that she wouldn't talk to him. Next time she saw him she was going to ask him a few question but for right now she just wanted to explore Hogwarts. She hadn't had much of a chance to do that. Something always got in the way. She just hoped that she wouldn't get lost.

Usagi screeched aas the stairs she was walking on started to move. Usagi held on to the banister and closed her eyes. When the stair case stopped moving she had no idea where she was.

"GREAT! Just great! I knew I would get lost. Now what do I do?" Usagi looked at her surroundings. She was in a very damp cold part of the school. It wasn't very well lit. This was not a good place to be. Suddenly a solid brick wall began to open. As it opened people came out of it. Usagi hid behind a corner and watched the people come out. It was a whole bunch of Slytherins.

"Must be where the Slytherin house is." thought Usagi.

"Are you spying on people?" Usagi screamed and fell over.

"No! No I wasn't! Please don't hurt me!"

"What? Usagi, why would I hurt you?"Usagi looked up to see that she was talking to Sirius.

"I... thought you were someone else." said Usagi. Sirius held out his hand to help her up. Usagi took it but she was a little hesitant.

"What are you doing in this part of the school?"

"I was just walking around and well the staircase and the wall and uhhhhhhh... yeah." Sirius laughed.

"You're cute." he leaned over and gave Usagi a kiss on the tip of her nose and then made a run for it.

"Hey! you come back here!" yelled Usagi, laughing the whole time.

The whole time a tall, skinny, greasy teenager was watching them.

"I'm gonna get him." said Severus stalking down the hall


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews!

Usagi ran through the hall of Hogwarts giggling and yelling "Sirius you come here right now!" Usagi stopped. She lost sight of him. Now where could he be? Usagi looked around then decided that he was hiding behind the statue of the old Wizard. She began to kreep up to the statue but before she got there a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Guess who?"

"Hey! Sirius how did you get back there?" asked Usagi turning around. Sirius grinned and said:

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Sirius turned around, tapped a piece of parchment and whispered "mischief managed."

"What?" asked Usagi.

"Oh nothing, nothing." Sirius shoved the parchment into the pocket of his robes and said: "We have homework and if we don't go back to Gryffindor tower and do it Remus will bore us to death with a speach about being responsible."

On the way back to Gryffindor tower Usagi told Sirius about the miserable time she had in transfiguration. It was making Sirius mad that the Slytherins were treating her badly especially since they were only first year.

"Do you want me to hex anyone for you?" asked Sirius as he and Usagi walked throught the portrait hole. Usagi shook her head.

"Usagi!" Remus walked over to Usagi and grabbed her hand. "You should be doing homework!" Sirius rolled his eyes. He knew Remus was going to say this as soon as they entered the room. Remus pulled Usagi over to a table and begand helping her with her herbology homework. Sirius joined James and Peter at another table.

"Do you think Remus has a thing for Usagi?" asked sirius.

"Hard to say." said James."Did I tell you about how I found him sleeping on the couch with Usagi this morning?"

"Yes. Many,many times." Sirius looked over at Usagi who was pointing at something in a book and looking at Remus inquisitivly. "I don't blame him if he does. She is pretty."

"Do YOU have a thing for her?" asked James.

"What?Me? I'm not like you. I don't get all worked up over girls." said Sirius.

"I don't get all worked up over girls." said James.

"Whatever you say."

"I don't!"

"Well," piped in Peter. "you did almost get into a fight over Usagi last night."

"Whose side are you on?"

"No one is on anyone's side." said Sirius. James ruffled his hair.

"Right, right." said James pullig a book out of his bag. "I'm going to do our potions essay."

"Now all your homework is done." said Remus. He looked up at the clock. "Before dinner too." said Remus.

"Dinner!" said Usagi. "When?"

"We can go now if you like." said Remus.

"Yes!" said Usagi jumping out of her chair. "Yes!" Remus laughed and said:

"Well then. Let's go." said Remus. As the two headed to the portrait hole they were joined by James, Sirius and Peter.

"You going to dinner?" asked James.

"Yes!" said Usagi excitedly.

"We'll join you." said Sirius.

"Alright then." said Remus.

When they got to the great hall they sat down at the Gryffindor table and Usagi was just about to dig in when Setsuna tapped her on the shoulder. Usagi turned around.

"Setsuna! Hi!"

"Hello Usagi." Setsuna didn't look to happy. "How was your first day at Hogwarts?" asked Setsuna.

"Uhhhhh...Errrr... interesting."

"I have news." said Setsuna pulling Usagi away from the table to a place where they could talk privatly.

"What?"

"I'm afraid that someone couldn't help but come and visit you." said Setsuna looking rather angry.

"What are you talking about?" asked Usagi.

"Today when I went to go back to check on the senshi SOMEONE snuck back through the time gates." said Setsuna making a fist.

"Who?" asked Usagi excitedly.

"Haruka."

"What! Where?"

"She's getting changed into a pair of robes. She said she's not leaving and can't force her. I just thought you should know." Setsuna rolled her eyes. "She never listens. She's going to be staying for a while as my assistant even though she knows absolutely nothing about divination! She's going to come see you in a minute." Setsuna then walked away in a huff.

Usagi walked back to the table and sat down.

"What was that all about?" asked James. Usagi grinned.

"I have a friend coming to visit!"

"From Japan?" asked Remus.

"Yes."

"Do they know English?" asked Peter

"Yes." answered Usagi grabbing a some chicken and tearing into it. The boys watched with amazment as she ate as much as what they would probably eat in one day.

"Where do you keep it all?" asked Sirius putting his hands on her waist. "You're tiny. You hardly have a stomach."

"Why are you touching her?" They all turned around to see a tall boy (or at least that's what James, Remus, Sirius and Peter thought) with short wheat blonde hair.

"Haruka!" screeched Usagi getting up and hugging the new arrival. "You snuck over here! You weren't supposed to do that! Setsuna's mad!"

"I just wanted to see if you were alright." said Haruka stroking Usagi's

hair. Haruka noticed that she was being glared at. "Who are these four boys?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Usagi letting go of Haruka. "This is James, Sirius, Remus and Peter." Haruka said nothing but just nodded at them.

Haruka was attracting a lot of attention. Mostly from the girls. In fact she was attracting so much attention that Lily walked over to Usagi and asked:

"Is this the boyfriend you were talking about?"

"What? No! This is a friend and certainly not my boyfrined. She's a girl." Everyone who heard this was completly shocked. Haruka just grinned. It's not like she cared if people thought she was a boy because that was her intention.

"Oh." said Lily. "Sorry about that. Ummmm" She held out her hand. "I'm Lily." Haruka took it in her's.

"Haruka." she simply said. Haruka leaned over to Usagi and whispered: "She's kind of cute."

"I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be interestered." whispered Usagi.

"You never know." said Haruka letting go of Lily's hand. Usagi rolled her eyes.

"HARUKA!" Setsuna came stomping over to Haruka. "Didn't I tell you not to come over here yet."

"You did but I couldn't wait to see Usagi." said Haruka grinning. Setsuna grabbed Haruka's ear.

"Come with me. I'll show you your room."

"Bye Usagi!" said Haruka before being pulled away by Setsuna.

"Wow." breathed James. "That was wierd."

Usagi giggled and nodded.

"I'm going to go back to Gryffindor tower. Does anyone want to come with me?" asked Usagi.

"I would but I have Quidditch practice." said James standing up.

"Oooooh I want to watch!" said Peter standing up and walking over to James.

"Can't." said Sirius. "I have detention."

"What is it for this time?"asked Remus.

"Mcgonagal found the Dragon egg I was hiding." answered Sirius.

"I would love to, Usagi but I have to talk to Proffessor Dumbledore about the hex that has been put on the taps in the boys toilet." said Remus. "It shouldn't take too long though. I'll meet you up in the common room."

"Alright." said Usagi. " I'll go there by myself. I know my way back by now. See you in a few minutes Remus."

Severus Snape watched Usagi from the Slytherin table and when he saw that Usagi was alone he decided to take this chance and get her alone.

Usagi walked through the deserted halls thinking of what she was going to write in her letters to her friends. Usagi wished she had a camera so she could show them a picture of the four boys who had so quickly befriended her. Usagi train of thought was interrupted as she heard someone call her name. Usagi turned around to see a greesy, long haired teeneager.

"Hello Severus." Severus looked a little nervous as though he thought someone might jump out at him. He took a few steps closer to Usagi and grabbed her arm. Usagi gasped.

"What are you d-"

"What have you done to me?" asked Severus.

"What do you mean?" asked Usagi trying to free herself from Severus' grip.

"You know what I mean!" said Severus grabbing Usagi's shoulders and shaking her."What hex have you put on me? What potion have you given me?" screamed Severus.

"I havn't given you anything! I swear. Why would you even think that?"

"Why would I think that? I'll tell you why! Every time I'm near you I don't know what to do? I only met you yesterday and I can't stop thinking about you! I let you hug me! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?"

"Nothing! I did nothing!" whimpered Usagi.

"You did something!" raged Severus digging his fingers into her shoulder.

"Stop! You're hurting me!" screeched Usagi. But severus didn't loosen his grip. Insted he moved his face right next to Usagi's so their noses touched and he yelled:

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"I'm-" but Usagi could not finish her sentance because Severs had just covered her lips with his own in a painful kiss. 'This is all to much' thought Usagi as she began to cry. Upon hearing Usagi's sobs Severus let go o and took a few steps back.

"I-I'm sorry." he said obviously shocked at his own actions. Severus felt a twinge of what he thought might be guilt as he watched Usagi sobbing. He felt his feet moving forward and before he knew it he hugged her.

Usagi was shocked at his actions as well but what she needed most right now was a bit of comfort. Usagi wrapped her arms around Severus' waist and sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry." whispered Severus.

"No it's not you. So many things have happened in such a short time. It's all so confusing." Severus and Usagi stood in this position for at least 3 minutes and would have been longer if it hadn't been for a voice that screamed:

"Expeliamus!" Severus flew out of Usagi's arms and hit hard against the wall.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Screamed a furious Remus Lupin. Remus rushed over to Usagi. "Are you alright did he hurt you?"

"What did you do that for?" screamed Usagi kneeling down beside Severus.

"Are you alright?" asked Usagi. Severus nodded.

"Usagi he was- I was protecting you!" insisted Remus.

"I was fine!"

"But he was-"

"Giving me a hug!"

"Usagi come with me right now! You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." Remus grabbed Usagi's arm and began to pull her away from Severus. As they were walking away Remus saw that Severus was pointing his wand at him so Remus quickly muttered a spell that made Severus completely freeze.

Remus and Usagi walked all th way back to the common room in complete silence. When they got inside Remus sat Usagi down on a couch and sat next to her.

"Usagi I know I can't tell you what to do but I can give you very good advice. Stay away from all Slytherins! They're bad OK?"

"Not all of them can be bad!" insisted Usagi.

"They can and they are! I just don't want you getting hurt! Please listen to me! I care about you."

"I know." said Usagi begining to calm down. "You're sweet and smart and kind." Usagi reached up and carressed Remus' cheek. Remus covered her hand with his. "I know that you just have my safety in mind but I also have my safety in my mind. I know how to take care of myself... well most of the time." said Usagi giggling a little.

Usagi removed her hand from Remus' cheek and put her arms around Remus' neck but she quickly removed them as they heard the portrait hole open. Two second years walked in, took a look at Usagi and Remus and giggled all the way up to the girls dormatories. Both Usagi and Remus turned Extremely red.


End file.
